Break on the way to Greece
by Book demigod
Summary: Before BoO, after HoH. After TSS The Seven decide to start a game of truth or dare. But that game leads them to a particular pair of siblings. They don't know about each others world, but maybe that will change. Because a particular god of death can not be hidden for a long time. Rated T because I wanted.
1. How it all started

**Hi guys. I delete the last chapter because it was the wrong story. Thanks to sanubislover for the advice =) Anyway, forget you read last chappie and start with this one.  
****XOXOXO. Tris (yes like divergent).**

* * *

It was a very hot day on the Argo II. Percy and Annabeth where sword fighting, but they stopped because the heat was increasing. They shower themselves and went to the dining hall with the others. Everyone was extremely bored, and their ADHD was showing up. They really needed a break from saving the world.

"C'mon guys, let's do something" Leo was really bored "Like….um…."

"I know, we can say things that can't happen in our demigodish world" Percy said.

"Really seaweed brain, I had hopes for you" Annabeth said, dropping sarcasm from the sentence.

"Well let me see you try to say at least 3 things"

"Well one be…. or….mmm…"

"Wow, the amazing Annabeth Chase doesn't know something" That earned a glare from the daughter of Athena.

"Thats a fist"

"Shut up, Valdez"

"Truth or dare?" Hazel asked, preventing a fight "I mean, we are going to save the world, a little dare won't affect us"

"No that's way too girly" Jason complained, and all the males on the room agreed.

Piper grinned "Well Sparky, is either that, or spin the bottle"

"So Frank, truth or dare" Jason asked immediately. The girls hive-five each others and smile warmly.


	2. Leo's dare

**Hi guys, thanks so much for the reviews, and everything. **

**Disclaimer: Lets see, last I checked, I am not a dude that is like 50 years old, so, yes I don´t own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"Umm… I guess I'll pick dare" Frank said uncertainly.

Jason had a mischievous smile that made Frank shiver. "Transform in a puppy and let the girls give you a bath"

Frank transformed into a little shitzu and the girls went to bath him. Two minutes later, a perfectly dry puppy came in and transformed again into Frank. Three girls soaking wet came in and Percy helped them to get dry.

Piper glared at Frank. "Zang you will pay for that one"

"Anyway Leo truth or dare"

"Dare obviously"

"Set Festus on fire"

"WHAT!"

"Dude chill, it was a joke. Your real dare is have Percy shoot an arrow on an apple on your head"

Percy nearly fall from his seat at same as Leo, only that he _felled_ from his seat. Annabeth stare with wide eyes at Frank.

"Do you know how bad Percy is at archery?" She said.

Leo recovered from his commotion. "Dude that is almost as bad as setting Festus as fire. You are handing me to my execution! Come on, you will need to Leo to kick her ass to earth lady"

"Leo, first of all stop talking on third person, and how do you know Percy´s skills on archery?"

"Will Solace, Stolls and Chiron"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Let's stop talking and start Leo´s dare because…" The new praetor couldn't finish his sentence because the ship shook.

"We'll have to land" Leo stated and went to the engine room, greatly relieved avoid his challenge. After a few minutes he came back and said "Welcome to Italy"

* * *

**Next chapter is on the Kanes POV so, help me with the story and review me (is that event a word?) ideas, well more like excuses for the Kanes to be on Italy. And meanwhile other boring authors give cookies, I give money! [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅2οο̲̅)̲̅$̲̅] [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ιοο̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]  
**

**So review, fav and follow !- **

**Lov u. Tris 3**


	3. The Kanes on Italy

**Hi super awesome readers! Every chapter I will respond to a review, so today review is...**

**pandalover9914- thanks for the advice! but I decided Italy for them to don't be on Greece and be less ****suspicious. Ok, thats a lame excuse, but still.  
Sanubis Lover- hope you like my long chapetr =)**

**So, the winner of the excuse is pandalover9914! here are 200 fanfollars [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅2οο̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]**

**[̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ιοο̲̅)̲̅$̲̅] fanfollars to my reviewers Sanubis Lover, Cherries(you my friend, scared me), Kewikiana1999, and Tris( I know! I hate the end).**

**$̲̅(̲̅5̲̅0)̲̅$̲̅] fanfollars to my followers and favorites, MysteriousPanda, Hamers,pandalover9914, .35,devourer of books,Sadieandanubis,Kewikiana1999,Frizzybob and Aslook.  
**

**Disclaimer: yes, I am Rick riding on a unicorn washing my hands on golden rainbows (note the sarcasm)**

**p.d The Kanes chapters are on their POV.**

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

Hullo. Sadie here. We just discovered the discovery of the century, and Carter is freaking out [Don't deny it Carter, didn't you see your face when they tell us?] Well it all started on Brooklyn. My brother and I were having a huge party to celebrate his birthday on the Brooklyn house when the 16th Nome decided to ruin us the fun. Well, we did have some fun _there_, especially when we met… [Ow… Carter for what was that?] Carter says that I'm getting ahead some facts. Where was I? Oh, yes, so Amos received a phone call from the 16th Nome, Italy, saying that they needed help with some cheese demons. Don't laugh, they are very dangerous. I still haven't recovered from the last time I went with initiates. Carter, being the wonderful brother he is, left me alone with a bunch of demons and very frightened initiates. You will think: Sadie, you are going to Italy with everything paid, why are you so angry? Well I was sick of saving the word and everything, so I refused to go. But someone listen to me? Nooo. Everybody was looking forward to go there, so Carter, Jaz, Zia and Walt/Anubis (I think I'll call him Walt) were with their things, and even the portal was open, so I simply went.

Italy was simply awesome. You could see flowers everywhere and the people were very kind, very, _very_ kind. How kind? Well let's say that when Zia opened the portal, she thought that some tomato fields were a very good place to end. So, naturally, we ended up all covered on ketchup and the fields were a mess. Hopefully, Jaz could fix them before the owner came, and when he came, instead of asking us what the heck some teenagers were on his fields, he helped us to tidy up our clothes and hair. Yes, _that_ kind the Italians are. So we went to our room on the hotel the responsible of the 16th Nome, Francesco paid for us. They where two rooms connected, with a kitchenette and two bathrooms. Each room had two beds and one had a sofa-bed, so we decided that the girls will get the one with the sofa-bed and the guys the other one. It was late on Italy, almost midnight so we went to sleep.

Naturally, my _ba _had another plans. My chicken self went flying through Italy and landed on a ship. My first thought was _Why it smells like wet dog?_. After a couple of minutes, I could get used to the smell. [I don't want to hear you Carter, if you were there, you would already be unconscious] Anyway, when I get used to it, I could think properly, and my first _logical _thought was _What type of ship sails on the sky? _Then a latino looking guy get out and saw me. We looked for a millisecond and I woke up. I went to the kitchen for breakfast and everyone was there.

"How was your sleep, Sadie?" Carter asked me.

And of course, I gave him the most logical answer on the world. "Someone saw me on the chicken form"

* * *

**Well folks, there you have it. Know, the excuse for next chapter is:**

**How may I get Anubis to get out of Walt and Walt to be... em... away? (not the eternal type of away)**

**Anyway R&R!**

**Tris**


	4. Ideas for me?

I know you hate A/N but pleas read.

* * *

**So guys, I really need ideas for h****ow may I get Anubis to get out of Walt and Walt to be... em... away (not the eternal type of away). I know that he can get out of Walt if he wants, but I really need a purpose. I can't write:**

**"Hey Walt, I will get out of you"**

**"Okay!"**

**Understand? So please review.**

**YOUR PURPLE UNICORN FOREVAAAAAH -Tris**

**p.s: sorry I'm on sugar high.**


End file.
